


Cinder and Smoke

by jumpxsymphony



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Armitage Hux, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Praise Kink, TLJ Spoilers, Top Kylo Ren
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpxsymphony/pseuds/jumpxsymphony
Summary: 要說寂寞孤獨，他們都還言之過早。





	Cinder and Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> 苦悶的生活就是想放縱自己使垃圾一往情深。

 

 

 

 

　　赫克斯像船艦外的宇宙般靜謐。依傍著稀薄遙遠的星河，忍只能聽見定局者號在他們下方低頻運轉的轟鳴。

　　 _在戰爭中發出一點聲音就會致死。_ 赫克斯縈繞著譴責氣息的嘴唇曾經這麼說，剛才他卻在忍的手臂裡奉獻了自己的聲音。 _是的，忍、別停下。_ 他亟欲掩藏從他喉嚨中逃逸出來的狂喜，聽起來就像在壓力邊緣岌岌可危地下墜，赫克斯的指甲切破忍的皮膚，就在某個爆能槍傷口下方。忍的手臂繞過赫克斯的後腰更強勢地推擠進去，抽搐的修長四肢攀著他，大腿緊繃。寬鬆的睡袍蓋不住前襟的隱私，挺立的乳頭讓忍的注意力分散了一會，旋即又重新回到那人的歡愉上。

　　赫克斯的嘴唇分開，露出潮濕的口腔內側，忍好奇那裡的味道，取決於將軍晚上吃了什麼補給品，或喝了哪一種睡前酒。忍沉下去舔他的嘴角，對方就纏著他不放了。赫克斯致力於將他們黏在一起似的容納忍的舌頭和陰莖。

 

 

　　起初不是這樣的，忍的原力預視和現狀往往相去甚遠。他們在私人時間會面，然後分開，忍成為赫克斯忙碌行程表上某個不痛不癢的例會。征途漸長，平緩的風景開始出現崎嶇。赫克斯不想接近渾身是刺的忍，忍也不願碰身心俱疲的赫克斯，將軍招來醫療機器人縫紉綻開的血管和神經；忍可能會分出一點原力平撫那人紛亂不安的大腦。

　　擰乾最後的矜持留下來的東西令人心焦。赫克斯咧開嘴，忍記得將軍稱讚他。 _你為我這麼乖巧，好孩子。_ 一股衝動，他把兩根手指塞進赫克斯的嘴幾乎讓對方反嘔，那具修長的身體在他的大腿上扭動，當晚將軍抓傷了凱羅忍的後頸，忍忙著把他榨到一點精力都不剩。

　　離開前他看向床上的赫克斯，在糾纏紊亂的被褥中軟成一灘，他俯下身吻他潮紅斑斑的臉，紅髮男人掙扎著撬開雙眼看他將神情掩藏在頭盔後，赫克斯淺綠的眼中充滿詫異和震驚卻沒有抱怨，凱羅就當作是默認許可。

 

 

 

　　將軍的休憩無夢。忍的指尖滑過赫克斯的意識表面和鋒利的身體線條，他想要撫摸對方事後潮濕的皮膚入睡，他欺身吻金紅色的睫毛，將軍的肩膀顫抖了一下，將臉埋進小臂裡藏起來。弒星者基地崩潰之後將軍和工程部忙於研發新技術，挫折和憤怒形塑了落敗的第一秩序高層指揮官，赫克斯還揉合更多疲累。他們見面的時間少了，忍在冥想時漸緩的思緒一隅，或許會承認他開始想念。

　　想念同床共枕後比對方還要早醒來的短暫時刻。那時他可以將赫克斯看得很清楚，他知道赫克斯也如此觀察他。

 

 

　　 _留下。_ 那個詞縱情地溜出他的舌尖。

　　會面成立數十個日誌天後，忍的餘光瞥見急欲離去的蒼白手腕。他多希望這是個命令，然而他意亂情迷的嗓音聽起來卻像個請求。赫克斯投給他銳利的鄙視，似乎在嘲笑他的 _多愁善感_ ，然後整好服裝離開。忍隔天藉故發了一頓脾氣，因為赫克斯在枕套上遺留他護膚霜的氣味。

　　日後某次赫克斯在半夢中說， _留下吧。_ 他的語氣輕如拂過他眼角的髮梢，忍不甘心，但他屈服了。他忿怒地在赫克斯薄薄的胸肌上吮出一個印記，當他抬起臉將軍已經陷入淺眠，忍用了些原力，將赫克斯推入熟睡。

　　縱使赫克斯醒來後解釋，巡邏哨正好在那個時間會經過高層軍官的艙室才要他過夜，卻對往後忍沒有起身離去與否皆無微詞。那個印記存在一段時日，像雪地裡僅有的一叢蒼鬱 ，將近弒星者設計完成前夕，忍才有機會確認痕跡已隨征戰的硝煙一同逝去。

 

 

 

 

　　赫克斯在睡覺時會蜷成一隻小小的野獸。忍試著把自己擠進他的領地裡，拱著將軍的臂彎，撐開他的防備，他想要探近將軍的胸口，確認指揮官的心音依舊緩慢恣睢。赫克斯悶哼一聲，忍的鼻尖停在兩具軀體之間的狹縫中，赫克斯依然使用相同的護膚產品，聞起來讓忍憶起千萬光年外寂寥星球上連日不停的雨。那些修剪得宜的手指穿過他的黑髮，接著滑到他的背後，停在才剛被抓破的傷痕旁邊。將軍嘟噥了一句， _孩子。_ 他將較年輕的男人環住，好像在這方寸間他也會保護他似的。

　　忍深呼吸，汲取赫克斯濕漉漉的氣息，起初的輕蔑稱謂到現在聽來都有些寵溺了。

 

　　將軍的潛意識依舊平靜無波。

　　武士窺伺過有理有序的頭腦中少有的渾沌之處，赫克斯的夢境大多是創傷經驗，就連睡著他都要面對烽火連天。忍窺見施暴的高大身影、集體霸凌的同儕、軍隊中體制之外的鬥爭。忍可以投入進去，在夢中將赫克斯折磨到不成人樣，卻連他自己都意外的是他並不特別願意。

　　赫克斯極少分享故事的開始和結尾，就像他能感應到枕邊人在自己的腦子裡東翻西找那些零碎的歷史痕跡。忍只聽他親口說過關於他的第一個命令。年少的赫克斯要聽命的士兵彼此傷害以表服從和忠誠，當年的興奮和戰慄突破時空連續鏈綻放在赫克斯的瞳孔中，他的言語令他的皮膚看起來熠熠閃爍，艙外燃燒的巴奈德星雲為他鍍上一層漾灰的無情微光。他和定局者號幾乎融成一體。

　　凱羅忍看得入迷。

　　武士翻身攀到將軍上方，貼在殘酷的嘴唇喃喃沈吟，赫克斯的嘆息美妙又黏稠。那天赫克斯坦承了另件事，他喜歡忍的頭髮，純黑、濃密、捲曲，像商船走私的皮毛，他想要在房間鋪一張這種地毯。

 

　　

 

 

　　忍在赫克斯懷中驚醒，接著扭頭越過肩膀看見房門敞著，他張開原力在艙室迅速探索，唯一的動靜只有赫克斯起伏的胸膛，他稍微降低警戒。赫克斯的嘴唇開了一小條滲血裂縫，忍的拇指滑過傷口將之撫平，思索著沒必要告訴赫克斯他被拾荒女孩透過原力連結在腹部開了一槍。赫克斯憎惡原力，卻又篤信自己比忍更有資格擁有它，初識見面武士就在面具後嗤笑年輕將軍的無能卑微。

　　但現在的忍用指尖滑過赫克斯耳廓間細細的凹陷，原力敏感者的血液膨脹著遙遠的潮汐和粉塵、星系的坍塌和崛起——以及赫克斯在無意間傳遞給他的，和更糟的——凱羅忍想要給赫克斯的 _東西_ 。

　　他們倆都不清楚具體來說那是什麼。

　　

 

 

　　弒星者竣工前斯諾克派遣武士團到外環星系進行征戰任務，赫克斯面對至高領袖的命令情緒毫無波動，他肩線筆直、眼神銳利，在忍面前時常抖個不停的睫毛凝結般灑了層陰影在高聳的顴骨上，他的腦子在工作時總是特別響，尤其對忍的厭惡、鄙夷和怨懟，那時將軍轉身離去的思緒卻發出了其他呼喊。編制命令中忍得到足夠的風暴兵，他們啟航離開定局者號時赫克斯的共振還在武士的腦海中遺留餘韻。

　　餘韻如一條橫亙光年的細線，纏繞著武士和將軍無所作為的時刻，待任務結束凱羅和忍武士帶著滿身污濁和血氣，甫降落在船艦上忍就收到通知，赫克斯要他回報傷亡和責任歸屬。忍從來不必向將軍負責，他把訊息扔在一旁，刻意拖延著赫克斯規定的時間。

 

　　回聲般的呼喊越來越響，一下又一下敲進忍的精神屏障，逐漸劇烈，直至武士疼到齜牙咧嘴，變聲器讓他的低吼像猛獸那樣暴戾。他瞥了眼被嚇到的巡邏兵，旋即離開現場朝那股力量大步走去，越接近將軍的寢室武士的腦葉越像被針尖鑿破的冰層。

　　原力彈開密碼鎖的同時忍想要咆哮，然後他看見赫克斯，在辦公桌後穿著襯衣和棉褲，露出蒼白的鎖骨和腳踝，吃驚地望向他。疼痛融化成其他形態湧進忍的大腦，幾乎要把他溺斃在面具裡。他想起被他塵封的某人，矮小、懦弱、殷殷期盼、向外追尋卻無人回應，也曾這麼大聲、這麼狂躁地在潮流中奮力掙扎。

　　然後那人死了，凱羅忍站在這。忍咬緊自己的嘴唇，赫克斯擰緊的眉頭似乎準備要責罵他的粗魯和無禮，忍摘下頭盔時他卻未置一詞。艙門嘶聲關上，赫克斯被扯出座位砸進忍的懷裡。 _你是不是——_ ，忍吞掉赫克斯的質問，將軍的舌頭是乾淨的氣味，熟悉地可比擬他手臂可以撐起的體重。

　　 _他想要你。他想念你。_

赫克斯摸他的耳朵後方，如若他們共享一個無可奉告的秘密。

　　 _你深情的樣子簡直令人火大。_ 赫克斯銜著他的嘴唇說。那之後發生的事都能稱得上是做愛了。真是噁心。

 

 

　　

忍抬起眼，原力逡巡到赫克斯高突的髂骨，他的夢突然滲進來，圍繞著肩頭的雀斑。赫克斯在夢中是一種水生生物，他的母星阿卡尼斯是個資源稀缺的荒蕪星球，赫克斯見過的血泊都比海洋還多。他呼吸、深潛、漂浮、破水——然後顫抖，紅髮男人醒來。

　　他緩緩睜開的眼中溢出星辰的忽明忽滅，忍用鼻尖蹭他微涼的顴骨， _我覺得好濕。_ 赫克斯低語，在武士懷中扭動，將手伸進忍的胯部圈住陰莖底端搓著，順到頂端、又再滑回原處。忍的喉結順著頻率滑動，赫克斯舔他的下唇，又肥又厚，和忍的其他身體部位一樣，赫克斯的手纖細精緻，濡濕黏膩的擠出潮熱，或是塞進武士的口裡夾他的舌頭。

　　年輕男人吮他的手指，淺綠眼神渙散朦朧，淌瀉出的琥珀色斑剝錯落。忍的指尖戳進赫克斯的後穴，殘存的潤滑和精液讓內裏柔軟黏糊，他的床伴這麼濕、這麼舒服，赫克斯低聲呼嚕，兩根手指輕易地操進他的身體，讓他滿足的喘息。忍按著赫克斯窄小的髖部，完整地將自己推了進去。

　　 _你感覺真好，你為了整個宇宙包容我。_ 忍的前端緊緊地頂進赫克斯深處，睡袍綁帶還堪堪繞在他的腰上，陰莖蓄積著前液沾濕體毛，敞開的胸膛和肚腹讓第一秩序的指揮官看起來脆弱至極。忍猛地抽動擰出他的悶哼，那幾聲短促的咽音簡直燙人。赫克斯的高潮來的毫無預警，忍按緊環住他的大腿，將自己的一部分遺留在赫克斯體內，赫克斯還在企圖騎忍未軟的生殖器，忍退開後溢出的精液滑到他白皙的大腿內側。他看上去美極了。

 

 

 

 

　　 _別再哭兮兮的，像什麼樣。_ 赫克斯沾著一身冰雪站在他的床邊，那樣的冷漠參雜痛苦和恥辱攪亂他的腦子，韓索羅的殘影糾纏不休，傷口使他的右眼暫時失去視覺，赫克斯難看的嘴臉被切了一半，令他更加火冒三丈，但是他顫抖的嘴唇什麼都喊不出。 _讓過去都消逝吧，那沒什麼大不了的。_ 將軍尖銳地說。

　　 _我要毀了反抗軍。_ 忍的聲音前所未有的嘶啞， _我會讓光明徹底消失。_

　　赫克斯停滯一會，輕輕地說， _好孩子。_ 然後他離開，忍竟然都還沒來得及對這羞辱的稱讚有所反應。

 

 

 

 

　　將軍又睡了，忍撿起散落在床邊的衣物在交接班開始前回到自己的艙房。

 

 

 

　　 _我感覺孤獨和寂寞。_

　　那個女孩在遙遠彼端，哭紅了雙眼，原力的連結在他的肋骨底下霹靂啪拉的竄動。他看到那位叛兵、X戰機飛行員、整個反抗組織，以及——韓索羅、丘巴卡、歐甘納將軍、路克天行者。忍眨眼。

　 _妳不是獨自一人。_ 他回應，對方直直看進他的深處，她讀到——所有黑紅相間的一切。

　　 _你也不是。_ 她說。

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 歡迎來我的[Tumblr](http://xxxmah.tumblr.com/) 逛逛:3


End file.
